Help Me
by HellKing666
Summary: What does a Witch feel? What would they be thinking? Why do they cry yet attack with aggression? So many questions, so many answers, here is mine. One-Shot


**A/N: A Witch, as seen in my other Story Mass Dead Effect, was in fact, in my mind, like a soul in a shell, not comprehending its actions yet still saw what was happening, I then thought of why not show you what I think what a Witch would feel like in their position.**

**I'm not really into the whole tragedy think, yet I can write one well when I have the proper motivation, so lets looks at the life of a Witch, and not just a Witch, and THE Witch, read and see what I am talking about.**

**Help Me**

…

I have no idea where I am, how I am, who I am, or what I am, all I knew was that I just am.

I just woke up, materials draped across me which felt hot and uncomfortable, I felt something rip them off, I could breath, but then I noticed these things that tore off the suffocating binding.

They were long, sharp, dangerous, and (felt?) so wrong, but I couldn't give a reaction to them.

I f-felt nothing, I felt... dead.

I found the body back into something, legs folded up to my body, liquid flowed over my sight and I heard someone call out in cries and moans, I had no idea why this was happening.

It took a while before I realised this body was 'me'.

My 'body' seemed to do this on its own accord, at least, I think its my body, who am I anyway, its a confusing concept that plagues me.

After much time of this, no rest or sign of stopping, I found myself forgetting my bodies crying to think; I do a lot of that, thinking, its the only thing I can do; there wasn't much to think on, all I knew about myself was that I was called something, something beginning with B; I couldn't remember anything other than that.

With that, I managed to put together that my body must be... sad, I think thats what it was, but sad was... smaller than this. Right?

After a little more thought; I discovered another word, depression.

Basically more sad; I think it fits, after all I seem to get more sad with every passing day.

I eventually discovered another word, moving, or an action, I didn't know what came first.

I would -focus- and then when I tried hard enough and long enough, my body seemed to twitch, I worked on that twitch, then it moved my body's arm, slightly.

It took a while; but then my body stood up, for the first time, I then made it move, walk towards a square I could see between my bodies hands.

It was light outside, and I felt something else; that seemed to make my body flinch, it wasn't until later I discovered what it was, Pain.

I didn't know how far I made my body walk, the concept of time was also lost on me, what I couldn't stop about my body however, was the weeping, I couldn't see at all with my bodies hands and tears obscuring my sight.

I heard something else, a shuffling sound overlapping my bodies own, I forced my body to twist to it.

It was another me; another body, this one had strange growths over its face, was it a she or a he?

He seemed okay, I tried to turn my bodies non-stop sobbing into something more, polite? Maybe? What I could choke out however was a whimper, he glanced my way, wisps of smoke poured out of his mouth as it gapped a little, I like to think he nodded a little before walking away.

I then decided to lay down somewhere, it had been a nice day.

And so this was my routine to say the least, I would force my crying body to stand, walk through the houses and streets (I discovered what they were called) and occasionally bump into people like me who would shuffle like me, over time, I decided to them brother's, I remembered the word meaning very close and similar, and they did seem like me.

I called the smoky one Brother Sig, the large one Big Brother, the jumpy one Brother Hop, the round smelly ones Brother Blob.

I also found the difference of male and female when I saw another me, with long claws who would cry, I decided to just call them just Sister, another word which was the female version of Brother, I liked to think we understood each other.

And when I think I've had enough walking, I settled my body down against a wall and rested, as much as I could anyway.

Along the way I discovered lots of words, the painful light was from the 'Sun', the invisible walls were 'glass', and the big metal things on wheels were 'cars'.

I was content for a while, then one day it started 'raining', it wouldn't bother me much, but it did get troublesome when it made my body shake more than usual, also the clammy feeling, which was 'cold'.

So I decided to go somewhere with a 'roof' it took me a while.

Walking over some sleeping brothers and sisters that were in my way, I found a grey square called a 'door which was slightly open, I moved my body inside and then made it lie down again.

A little while later, I snapped out of my thoughts to hear more sounds, I paid attention this time because they were different from groans and moans that I was accustomed to, it was hear to explain.

It was, musical? Sounds that seemed to hold a pattern, and twine into each other, could it be another brother or sister?

My body then started up again with a fresh torrent of cries, the sounds then stopped, before I heard another voice speak a little lighter.

After a few moments, the door swung open, I glanced through my bodies hands to see a male and female, they looked like the numerous other brothers and sisters that didn't look special, only they weren't lolling around, and held weird things in their hands.

They walked a bit like Brother Hop towards my body, crouching carefully.

Huh, new word carefully.

"_It's okay"_

What was that?

I pulled and pushed to try and get my body to turn towards them, what was that the female just did?

_Talking_

Talking, words in sounds, I remember that.

My body didn't move still, I wanted to talk to them, but all I could manage was looking away was taking my hands away.

"_We're going to help you"_

Help? What is that? Help is...

_**HELP ME!**_

ARRGG!

Lightning... it was just lightning.

My bodies eyes (eyes?) snapped shut to shield away the sudden light.

"_Lights off!"_

The male's voice I heard this time, turn off light? That sounds good, light is painful, made my body hard to control.

I then heard something different, not from these (people?), growling, snarling, other angry sounds from normal Brother's coming this way, but I didn't want them being mad at these people.

Talk, just talk.

I turned my head as much as I could to them, my body becoming more responsive, and tried to shape my words into talking.

"W-w-ru-

"_SHIT! OH SHIT!"_

What?

"_THEIR COMING!"_

**BRIGHT LIGHT! BRIGHT LIGHT!**

PAIN!

"_RUN LIKE HELL!"_

**KILL BRIGHT LIGHT! LIGHT CAUSES PAIN!**

KILL BRIGHT LIGHT!

My body and I moved as one as we ran at the painful object, but other people are running away, NO! Don't run towards the light! It will hurt you!

I run towards them, my hands reached forward, but the door slams in my face.

No...no no nononononoNONONONONONONONO!

I run back and charge into the door again, denting it, before bringing my hand back breaking through the steel (steel?) door waving my hand madly.

Where are the people, are they-

**PAIN! PAIN! NOISE! NOISE!**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

I scream, waving my arm even further to try and kill the light, it was hurting me, my brothers were trying to kill it, but they are falling asleep!

_Dead_

_...what?_

I feel myself slump to the ground, the pain seemed a to dull now.

"_Stick together!"_

"_Hang on!"_

_Dead_

I remember that.

When somebody goes to sleep, and doesn't wake up...

_Betty! Their coming this way! Hide in the house!_

Betty? What's that?

_Papa!_

Wait, Betty begins with a 'B', doesn't it?

_ARRGGGGG!_

_PAPA!_

My name is Betty? That's a nice name.

_Papa? Your alive! Quickly get inside... Papa?_

_AAAAHHHHHHHH!_

I remember that.

…

…

I open the door slightly, and crawl a little more to the end.

I then looked beside me, I saw the female... she had a weird thing in her hands.

She threw it into the air, the normal brothers and sisters ran towards it because it was noisy.

It landed next to me.

I turned my eyes towards the female, her eyes lock on to me.

…

"Th-th-ank you..."

I closed my eyes, I wanted to try sleeping...

…

...

**BOOM!**


End file.
